


A very strange Boarding School

by jenovadeath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual, Cult, Mystery, Vampires, Werewolf, Werewolves, Witch - Freeform, Witches, add more tags as I go, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovadeath/pseuds/jenovadeath
Summary: Adam is going to a boarding highschool for the first time in his life though the people in the school are more than what meets the eye. It will consist of typical school drama with a supernatural plot unfolding beneath it all. Werewolves, Vampires, and witches all reside in this school. To top it all off a cults trying to kill all of them. Will Adam be able to stop the cult before they get what they want or will he Perish like those before him? And will he be able to do this without the supernatural beings in the school discovering he knows about them?





	1. New school, new things.

**Author's Note:**

> Well let me know what you all think of the first chapter 
> 
> Also if you notice any grammar or punctuation errors let me know.

NARRATION,  
It was a cold yet sunny morning in Adams home. He's been looking forward to and dreading this day for quite some time. He finished packing last night but grabbed some last minute items, and zipped them up in a large black and brown suitcase. He called to the room next to him "Mom are you ready?". There was no answer so he asked again louder "MOM ARE YOU READY?". This time she did answer "Just give me a second" . Adam begun to pace back and forth looking a bit annoyed having to wait to go. Finally 5 or so minutes later his mother was finally ready. He quickly slipped his shoes on. Then they both got in the car.

 

ADAM POV  
I've been looking out the window for the past hour or so. (Apparently its a 4 hour drive to this school). The drive so far has mostly been highways and interstates. They should be getting to the wisconsin/illoinois border soon. The school is apparently located in some out of the way town called Scarlight, illoinoi. Though the name of the town sounded pretty badass he looked it up and it seemed to just be a podunk farm town with all these urban legends attached to it. About Ghost, big foot, and wolf men. Not that he minded any of that. in fact he found the urban legends, and folklore of the area quite interesting. 

He just found it odd that they would build a boarding school in a small quiet town. Though it did make the cost of it cheaper which was nice for his mother anyways. It seemed to be a good school based on the reviews for it, But it just seemed a bit odd

Honestly the only thing I really want is a decently relatable roomate that I can tolerate. Yea im getting a roomate my mom actually tried to get me to have a solo room without a roomate and nearly succeded. Though she failed. But I said it didn't bother me (though it did) but I thought it might be good for me. I wonder what the guy will be like. I actually could've gotten to know him via this messaging board, they have on the schools website but I decided not to. in fact I don't even know his name. My mom does a few weeks back she told me to come look at this letter that tells me a bit about my roomate and his name and such. But I decided not to look at it. You see I filled out the roomate form, and I said I didn't really care if he was a match or not. but it'd be nice, if he shared some of my interests and hobbies but wasn't a necessity. The car suddenly shook a bit.

I looked out and saw we were on a gravel road with a bit of a incline the car made aa sharp turn and then I saw the sign for the school. Then a mix of anticipation excitement and fear engulfed me but I told myself I was ready. Then the car stopped and my mother told the guy at the gate it was my first day and showed him some papers. He opened the gate and she parked the car and we walked through the front doors.

. As soon as we enter the school a brief chill breezes past us, and I feel a hand on my arm, for half a second but I look down and nothing there. I draw it up to imagintion. My mother shivers for a instant and remarks "so cold" then proceeds forward to the front desk. Then we both get startled by a womans voice "Oh my sorry I left for a second just missed you." We both turn around and no ones there. Then we hear her again "Other way Hun I'm over here now." And we look back at the desk and sur enough there she is. She looks to be in her late twenties. "Hello my name is Olivia is there anything I can help you with." She says in a way that sounded fake happy. 

I'm about to say I'm a new student that is starting late. But my mom chimes in before I can, "My son is a student but we had to start late cause he applied for the boarding school later." (Its mid november at the moment the school is through the 1st quarter I'm here near the start of second.) Olivia taps something on the old box computer in front of her and says "Yes I see you here Adam?" I answer "yea that's me is there any other new students?". Olivia checks the computer and says "Not any that came in today, though there are some that came in a few days ago at the start of 2nd quarter and there's also some that came in a little bit later, so don't worey you won't be the only one still a bit lost". 

I really wasn't worried about that. The fact that I came in late was kind of nice actually it gave me a excuse to come in a bit late the first few days. In fact there's one class I think I'll certainly come late to... "Adam, hello Adam." he heard olivia say. "Oh sorry sorta spaced out a bit thinking" I said. "oh that's fine" she said but she looked a bit annoyed to be honest. "Can you just sign here please then I'll escort you to your room". Adam, signed the paper then his mother did. Then his mother said her goodbyes "Well see you soon honey I'll try to come as often as I can, Love you." Then she hugged and kissed me. I was a bit embarassed by this luckily the only one who saw was the receptionist secretary or whatever her official title is. 

I just said "love you to mom see you soon." (Though truthfully I hoped it'd be atleast a few days before I see her again don't get me wrong I love my mother but shes a bit of a hellicopter parent. I'm honestly kind of glad to get away from the house.) I watched my mother walk out the door waved goodbye then turned to follow olivia.

She made numerous lefts and rights and it was a bit difficult for me to keep track of her but eventually I followed her to a door C16 she knocked and walked in I followed.

The first thing I saw were various sports posters of mostly football players and a few soccer, baseball and basket ball players. Then I looked down and noticed someones feet I looked up and saw a guy wearing a black jacket vest and a sweatshirt under it had he had a black and gray cap with a green underside on his hair was ginger and his eyes were blue he had various kinds of acne all over his face. I breathed a bit and noticed it smelled like weed. Then I heard a guys voice say "dude over here" I turned around and saw a guy in a reddish brown football jersey that said thornhill and had a 12 on it. I instantly knew this was my roomate. He had a buzzcut and brown eyes he looked like a stereotypical jock. 

Can I even relate to this guy I thought. I'm starting to regret me saying I didn't care what kind of roomate I got on my forum. "Dude you there" the guy says again. "Oh yea sorry." I said. "No sweat bro." He says back "my names Logan" I just respond with "Adam". "Soo..." I say. "Well I'll leave you to settle in and unpack your things after he's done can one of you give him a tour of the place" Olivia said then walked out of the room.  
**************************************************************************************************  
"Need any help?" Asked the weed smelling ginger who's name was apparently Michael. "Yea can you open that drawer and put some of my shirts in it?". He does that and finally after 10 minutes I've sucessfully unpacked my stuff. I go to open the drawer my clothes were in and am instantly greeted with the scent of weed and sweat. Then I explode into a fit of unbridal rage. Well not really I'm more like "Are you serious why would you put them in a used drawer." Michael retorted with "You told me to put it in that drawer dude" I responded loudly "Well you Didn't tell me it was already being used, and why does it smell like weed". 

"What you mean the drawer smells like weed?" Logan said. Finally acknowledging us in the past 10 minutes. Logan jumped off his bed and went to the drawer and opened it. He then got a angry look on his face as well. "Why would you smoke weed in here with the drawer open now everything in it smells like weed now". "Dude no you don't undertand I didn't mean to." Michael said. "You didn't mean to smoke weed in my room what?" Logan said "No I mean I had to..." then Michael goes up by logan and whispers something. It was unclear what exactly he said All I could get was "cause I was.." "the pain". Then suddenly michael backs up and says "like I said sorry dude I won't do it again". 

"What was that about." I said. "Oh nothing he's sorry don't hold it against him" Logan said. "Yea ok." I honestly found it kind of odd I mean the guy was furious then a few seconds of incognito conversation and hes fine with it. I mean why would someone have to smoke weed. But he decided not to worry about that I mean maybe the guy had a perfectly good reason and if not who cares. Then logan suddenly said "So you ready for the world tour dude?" I just said "that oh yea" I said cause I just remembered it when he mentioned it. "Well c'mon then" Logan said.


	2. School Tours and general strangeness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gives Adam a tour. They learn things about one another. Then things begin to unfold.

"So this is the lunchroom" Logan said. "The lunch taste better than most school lunches actually" He remarks. The room was very barren and empty except for the rollout tables on the wall, and a group of food storing rollout carts you'd see at a buffet. I continued following Logan who wasn't saying much other than the classes and rooms we passed or went in. Which honestly was ok with me. I would like to get the know the guy despite our different hobbies he seemed ok. I mean atleast thus far he didn't seem like a Raging dick but the day was young. I continued following him straight down a hallway and he eventually turned through a door. I followed then logan turned around and said "This is the library"

 

I looked around and the library was pretty massive nearly the size of the cafeteria. The shelfs were old wood and there were shelfs everywhere along with paintings of people and animals. There was one of a wolf and another of what looked to be a indian with some sort of tribal marking, and one of just a Golden outline of a eye with a tear in it, and some indechirable language. That's the painting that really interested me cause it wasn't styled like the rest. The rest either looked realistic like a photo or like a cartoon. But the painting of the eye looked more like a hieroglyphic or some acient symbol it didn't match the feel of the rest of the photos. It felt mysterious.

I was thinking about what it could be from when Logan startled me "Yo you want a tour or you just gonna stand there" he said In a joking tone. "Oh sorry I was just looking at the paintings" I respond. "Yea they have this old style feel to them" Logan says. "Yea they do," I say. " they look pretty good to" I add. "So which ones your favorite?" Logan asks. "Favorite what... oh you mean painting" I say. "Yea which ones your favorite?" Logan says again. "I personally like the one of the eye best it doesn't match the others and looks kind of Acient, id say the wolf one is my second favorite" I say. For a second Logan half smiles then says "Yea the wolf is my personal favorite, I just always have liked wolves ." I take a minute to respond "Yea I always was a fan of wolves as well I used to be sort of obsessed with them researching how they live hunt and different types and such In fact I used to want to get a husky or malamute just so I could have a wolf like animal as a pet, and I ...." 

I ran out of breath from talking without stopping. Logan half smiled again and said "Yea wolves are pretty great". I just said "yea" agreeing. Then I remembered "So are we still doing the tour or we just gonna talk about wolves for the remainder of the day?" I said jokingly. Then Logans expression immediatly shifted from a spaced out one to a more serious paying attention one and he said "Yea sorry about that I got distracted." He then walked out of the library.  
************************************************************************  
Logan leads me through more hallway, I follow absent mindedly. Well thinking about our conversation in the library. My first impression of Logan was that he was a sports obsessed Dick who I couldn't relate to. But after the conversation in the library he didn't seem too bad I mean sure I've barely had any conversations with the Guy and I can't really base his personality and if we could be friends based on one conversation we had about "How great wolves are" but he didn't seem too bad. I mean we both have a love of wildlife, so who knows maybe we share some other hobbies to.

I thought that maybe later when we get back I can get to know the guy I bet more but I couldn't really think of a way to do so. I'm not particularly good in the whole friendship department. ihen I got a bit sad thinking of that, when I saw Logan suddenly make a turn through a set of blue metal doors.

"And this is the gym" Logan said well making a V shape with his arms and bringing them down. I suppose to make it seem grand Which I suppose to him it would be if my Sports/excercise enthusiast analysis of him is correct. There's a array of lines on the floor that have to do with various sports though the only ones I ever really recognized were basketball, tennis type sports, and baseball. like most gyms I've seen the floor was of course polished wood that always felt like tile to me cause it was so smooth. I was never a fan of gym class or gym related activities but I do like the look of gyms the way the light shines on the wood always looked nice to me. 

The whole time I was looking and thinking this both Logan and I were pretty much standing still doing nothing. Then I started moving a bit in front of Logan then he noticed and ran a few yards in front of me, and pointed at a series of closed bleachers. "These are the bleachers we use these mostly for assemblys and indoor games" Logan said. This information wasn't really new to me as they've been used for the same thing at every school I've ever been to. I just said "yea I figured". Logan pointed at the various basketball hoops the type that are attached to the all and can be brought up to make space(some were down and some were up). Then he stated the obvious"Those are the basketball hoops." I said "Nice" . I honestly just wanted to get on to the next part. 

I followed Logan to the end of the gym he pointed at some mats and explained "We use those for some body excercises" which I figured. Then he went through a red door to a small hallwa but it was more like a square room, there were 2 other doors 1 was a wooden door with a rectangle window on the side I couldn't really see through, And the other was a set of Glass doors that lead outside. There was a black electronic device to the side of both of them Logan then got out a sort of diluted red colored card with what looked like a picture of him on it and slid it through the electronic device. The device flashed green for a second then there was a clicking noise and he opened the door. 

I was confused for a second and I guess logan noticed I was so he said "Oh Students with certain privleges get these cards" Logan exclaimed. "Privleges?" I ask. "Yea well originally everyone got these card but then some people wrecked the rooms or took advantage of it so the school decided to only give it to people with certain privleges" Logan said. "Yea but you still havnt really explained the privlege thing?" I said. "Privleges are determined on things like how good your grades are and if your good in classes also on extracurricular activity, Like for example for the past few years I've been relitively good at classes and I also play football for the school so I get this card which allows me to go outside whenever I want, and go into study rooms and the weight room...." Logan paused for a minute catching his breath "Speaking of which Welcome to the weight room".

I look around and I see varying weight machines all around, along with some mats here and there under some smith machines and such. Also on the wall opposite of the door there is a pull up bar the type attached to the wall. I lookd to the right of me and see a shelf full of dumbells against the wall, there's also a dumbell tower next to it, and a stack of barbells and ezbars there's also some tread mills against the wall on the other end and some other cardio machines. It looked pretty nice like the typical membership gym but smaller. I was actually a bit impressed by it despite not being a big gym fan. I think Logan noticed cause he half smiled then took me through the weight room explaining the various machines a bit. He also mentioned that if I ever want he could tutor me in fitness. Well those wern't the exact words he actually said "if you ever want to try getting swol or whatever let me know" but I was never a fan of that word. 

Eventually we ended back at the door we came through and we went through the square hallway and got back to the gym. Logan then started running to another red door on the opposite side from the red door we just went back through. He opened it then a few seconds later I got to it and opened it. I was instantly greeted to the horrible but familiar smell of weird combinations of deorderant and sweat. I instantly knew this was the locker room. Logan quickly explained this was the locker room. I noticed the sound of running water coming from somewhere in the room and realize its the showers and a bit of fear pours into me. I never ever actually used a gym or locker room shower before despite previous schools having them it was never mandatory to use them. 

I just calmed myself a bit and continued following Logan. He showed me where the various sets of lockers are and bathroom. Then he stood by the shower wall and waited for the guy showering to finish. When he came out Logan suddenly said "Diaz" and the guy turned around and said "Thornhill" I was a bit confused for a second then I remembered Thronhill was the name on his Jersey and realized they were using last names and Diaz was his teammate. Then the guy who Logan called Diaz said "So Thornhill you coming to practice?". "Yea just finishing up giving the new kid a tour." Logan said.  
"Aight sounds good Coach wanted to see you something about that friend of yours Michael or something" Diaz said looking a bit confused. 

Logan then showed me the showers and explained that its required to use these after gym and extracurricular sports if you play one. I sorta involuntarily groaned and then Logan reassured me and said "its really not to bad just try not to think about the other people there" Which was honestly helpful advice but I was too busy being freaked out by the whole situation. 

Then Logan led to the door of the locker room and the door of the gym and explained to me how to get back and started running back to the red door that led to the square hallway when he stopped and yelled across the gym "Wait stop, if you want I can take you outside and show you the track and football field but once I get there you won't be able to get back in till after I finish practice you interested?" The whole thing made this sort of echoey noise that reverberated for a few seconds. I was about to say No and opened my mouth to do so. But then I thought for a minute and after the echoing ended I said "Sure why not I don't have anything else to do anyways." Which was pretty true I mean I brought Electronics and books to entertain me but I really didn't feel like doing anything with those at the moment, and might be interesting. Logan then said "Alright cool Follow me" and I did.

Logan first showed me the track and it was a mix of gravel and dirt with white lines over it consistent with most tracks. There was a few people running on it 3 girls and 2 guys. All of them were wearing sweatshirts. A guy ran past me, and he looked like he was sweating which mustve been considerably hard to pull off. Considering it was around 40 degrees out. Logan remarked how he was suprised people were running outside considering it was cold out. I said "I'm suprised you have football practice when its this cold out." Logan responds "Man you should've seen last year we had practice when it was -3 degrees" I was sorta shocked and said "thought schools couldn't do that" "They arn't but we had a substitute coach at the time and he was kind of a hardass and believed the school rules were for sensitive pussies as he put it" 

I got a shocked look on my face again and Logan laughed and said "afterwards we all were pretty numb and the next few days we all either had a cold, the flu, or a bad cough. It was pretty bad but when we look back on it its hilarious" "is he still a teacher?" I asked. "No idea probably" Then I chuckle a bit. Logan remarks "what's so funny?" "Oh nothing I'm just picturing him lecturing people about how the school rules are for sensitive pussies in this drill sargent voice" I said then I paused and pictured it in my head and started laughing then I started laughing some more. Then Logan started laughing and then the whole way to the football field was me and logan laughing. After awhile I think we stopped laughing at my imagery and more just cause we couldn't stop. Then we got near the bleachers and finally stopped Logan showed me where to get up on the bleachers and then a loud older voice said "Thornhill" and he left in the direction of it.

The Bleachers were completely empty besides the ocasional Wrapper and napkin there was also a pencil on the aisle I was on but other than Garbage and writing utencils it was empty. I sat in the third aisle and saw Logan who I remembered was number 12 Talk to the Coach who had brown blondish hair that was considerably long past the neck. He looked around 40 but it was hard to tell with how far away he was. His look didn't match his voice that's for sure. Then he saw the coach point at a building near the field and Logan ran to it. After this I looked around and found diaz who was Number 4. A few minutes later Logan came out wearing padding and a Helmet like everyone else. Then the coach whistled and practice begun.

 

The practice was interesting certainly more entertaining than I expected myself to be during it. I mean I was watching every second screaming to the top of my lungs like some sports fans I know. But I mean I wasn't bored during it. Overall id say it was average level entertainment. Anyways after the practice is over and Logan and Diaz and whoever the hell else retreats to mysterious building near the football field which is most likely just a changing room for the players. I get extrememly bored and start staring at the sky which is somewhat gray. I'm staring at it for about 10 minutes, but it feels like a hour when suddenly I hear a giant metallic noise then the metal bleacher starts to vibrate beneath my head. I get freaked out for a second and sorta make a "Ah" sound then I hear a bunch of guys lauging behind me. 

Then I get up and and turn around and notice Logan and 5 other football players. Then I accidentially say the first thing I was thought "Fuck you" then they laugh again then they stop. I don't really know what to say so I say nothing. Then they all talk to eachother and I go back to staring at the sky when suddenly I hear someone talk to me. "So who are you?" The guy says. "Adam I'm new." I say "What are you Adam?" The guy says. I respond a bit confused "What do you mean what am I I mean I'm a male Human?... What are you?" I finally sit up and look at the guy he has blond short hair he was cucasian and had green eyes His jersey had a number 7 and the name Smith was on it. I ask it again "Well what are you?" The guy looks freaked out for a second. Then he just said "Sorry I meant to say where are you like what room?" He said "but as for who I am my names Brendan." 

"Oh sorry for freaking out I thought you were insulting me or something" I sais in a apologetic tone. "I'm in room C16 I'm pretty sure" I added. "You're rooming with Thornhill congratulations." Brendan said in a excited tone. "Um thanks I sorta barely know the guy but he seems pretty cool" I said. "Just give it time you'll love him he's a great guy" he said. "Well thanks I'll try to get to know him" I said "yea" He said then Brendan walked back to the other team members talked for a minute and got off the bleachers. Eventually everyone besides me, and Logan had left. Then I walked by Logan and asked if he wanted to leave and then we headed back torwards the school. Then we got to the door and went through and I followed Logan through hallways and doors back to out room. 

Then I layed on my bed and felt something beneath my back. Got off the bed and took off the blanket a bit and noticed something. It was a weird necklace it consisted of a large Upside down triangle and two small narrow triangles on top of the Upside down one. Which looked a bit like horns. The necklace was engraved with lines where the triangles meet as well as 2 spirals where the eyes would have been. It also had diagnol straight lines on the two smaller triangles to represent the lines on some goats horns. I suppose, overall the necklace had a ominous yet simple look it was tied with a blue string. He wasn't sure who it belonged to but he was tired and didn't feel like going out of the room so he figured he'd keep it for now. He decided to go in the rooms bathroom to check out how the necklace looked on him. He went in and tried it on it looked ok didn't really make him look more stylish or attractive or anything but. He liked the look of the necklace. Then as he was slowly pulling it of he accidentally dropped it and it went under his colorSo this is the lunchroom" Logan said. "The lunch taste better than most school lunches actually" He remarks. The room was very barren and empty except for the rollout tables on the wall, and a group of food storing rollout carts you'd see at a buffet. I continued following Logan who wasn't saying much other than the classes and rooms we passed or went in. Which honestly was ok with me. I would like to get the know the guy despite our different hobbies he seemed ok. I mean atleast thus far he didn't seem like a Raging dick but the day was young. I continued following him straight down a hallway and he eventually turned through a door. I followed then logan turned around and said "This is the library"

 

I looked around and the library was pretty massive nearly the size of the cafeteria. The shelfs were old wood and there were shelfs everywhere along with paintings of people and animals. There was one of a wolf and another of what looked to be a indian with some sort of tribal marking, and one of just a Golden outline of a eye with a tear in it, and some indechirable language. That's the painting that really interested me cause it wasn't styled like the rest. The rest either looked realistic like a photo or like a cartoon. But the painting of the eye looked more like a hieroglyphic or some acient symbol it didn't match the feel of the rest of the photos. It felt mysterious.

I was thinking about what it could be from when Logan startled me "Yo you want a tour or you just gonna stand there" he said In a joking tone. "Oh sorry I was just looking at the paintings" I respond. "Yea they have this old style feel to them" Logan says. "Yea they do," I say. " they look pretty good to" I add. "So which ones your favorite?" Logan asks. "Favorite what... oh you mean painting" I say. "Yea which ones your favorite?" Logan says again. "I personally like the one of the eye best it doesn't match the others and looks kind of Acient, id say the wolf one is my second favorite" I say. For a second Logan half smiles then says "Yea the wolf is my personal favorite, I just always have liked wolves ." I take a minute to respond "Yea I always was a fan of wolves as well I used to be sort of obsessed with them researching how they live hunt and different types and such In fact I used to want to get a husky or malamute just so I could have a wolf like animal as a pet, and I ...." 

I ran out of breath from talking without stopping. Logan half smiled again and said "Yea wolves are pretty great". I just said "yea" agreeing. Then I remembered "So are we still doing the tour or we just gonna talk about wolves for the remainder of the day?" I said jokingly. Then Logans expression immediatly shifted from a spaced out one to a more serious paying attention one and he said "Yea sorry about that I got distracted." He then walked out of the library.  
************************************************************************  
Logan leads me through more hallway, I follow absent mindedly. Well thinking about our conversation in the library. My first impression of Logan was that he was a sports obsessed Dick who I couldn't relate to. But after the conversation in the library he didn't seem too bad I mean sure I've barely had any conversations with the Guy and I can't really base his personality and if we could be friends based on one conversation we had about "How great wolves are" but he didn't seem too bad. I mean we both have a love of wildlife, so who knows maybe we share some other hobbies to.

I thought that maybe later when we get back I can get to know the guy I bet more but I couldn't really think of a way to do so. I'm not particularly good in the whole friendship department. ihen I got a bit sad thinking of that, when I saw Logan suddenly make a turn through a set of blue metal doors.

"And this is the gym" Logan said well making a V shape with his arms and bringing them down. I suppose to make it seem grand Which I suppose to him it would be if my Sports/excercise enthusiast analysis of him is correct. There's a array of lines on the floor that have to do with various sports though the only ones I ever really recognized were basketball, tennis type sports, and baseball. like most gyms I've seen the floor was of course polished wood that always felt like tile to me cause it was so smooth. I was never a fan of gym class or gym related activities but I do like the look of gyms the way the light shines on the wood always looked nice to me. 

The whole time I was looking and thinking this both Logan and I were pretty much standing still doing nothing. Then I started moving a bit in front of Logan then he noticed and ran a few yards in front of me, and pointed at a series of closed bleachers. "These are the bleachers we use these mostly for assemblys and indoor games" Logan said. This information wasn't really new to me as they've been used for the same thing at every school I've ever been to. I just said "yea I figured". Logan pointed at the various basketball hoops the type that are attached to the all and can be brought up to make space(some were down and some were up). Then he stated the obvious"Those are the basketball hoops." I said "Nice" . I honestly just wanted to get on to the next part. 

I followed Logan to the end of the gym he pointed at some mats and explained "We use those for some body excercises" which I figured. Then he went through a red door to a small hallwa but it was more like a square room, there were 2 other doors 1 was a wooden door with a rectangle window on the side I couldn't really see through, And the other was a set of Glass doors that lead outside. There was a black electronic device to the side of both of them Logan then got out a sort of diluted red colored card with what looked like a picture of him on it and slid it through the electronic device. The device flashed green for a second then there was a clicking noise and he opened the door. 

I was confused for a second and I guess logan noticed I was so he said "Oh Students with certain privleges get these cards" Logan exclaimed. "Privleges?" I ask. "Yea well originally everyone got these card but then some people wrecked the rooms or took advantage of it so the school decided to only give it to people with certain privleges" Logan said. "Yea but you still havnt really explained the privlege thing?" I said. "Privleges are determined on things like how good your grades are and if your good in classes also on extracurricular activity, Like for example for the past few years I've been relitively good at classes and I also play football for the school so I get this card which allows me to go outside whenever I want, and go into study rooms and the weight room...." Logan paused for a minute catching his breath "Speaking of which Welcome to the weight room".

I look around and I see varying weight machines all around, along with some mats here and there under some smith machines and such. Also on the wall opposite of the door there is a pull up bar the type attached to the wall. I lookd to the right of me and see a shelf full of dumbells against the wall, there's also a dumbell tower next to it, and a stack of barbells and ezbars there's also some tread mills against the wall on the other end and some other cardio machines. It looked pretty nice like the typical membership gym but smaller. I was actually a bit impressed by it despite not being a big gym fan. I think Logan noticed cause he half smiled then took me through the weight room explaining the various machines a bit. He also mentioned that if I ever want he could tutor me in fitness. Well those wern't the exact words he actually said "if you ever want to try getting swol or whatever let me know" but I was never a fan of that word. 

Eventually we ended back at the door we came through and we went through the square hallway and got back to the gym. Logan then started running to another red door on the opposite side from the red door we just went back through. He opened it then a few seconds later I got to it and opened it. I was instantly greeted to the horrible but familiar smell of weird combinations of deorderant and sweat. I instantly knew this was the locker room. Logan quickly explained this was the locker room. I noticed the sound of running water coming from somewhere in the room and realize its the showers and a bit of fear pours into me. I never ever actually used a gym or locker room shower before despite previous schools having them it was never mandatory to use them. 

I just calmed myself a bit and continued following Logan. He showed me where the various sets of lockers are and bathroom. Then he stood by the shower wall and waited for the guy showering to finish. When he came out Logan suddenly said "Diaz" and the guy turned around and said "Thornhill" I was a bit confused for a second then I remembered Thronhill was the name on his Jersey and realized they were using last names and Diaz was his teammate. Then the guy who Logan called Diaz said "So Thornhill you coming to practice?". "Yea just finishing up giving the new kid a tour." Logan said.  
"Aight sounds good Coach wanted to see you something about that friend of yours Michael or something" Diaz said looking a bit confused. 

Logan then showed me the showers and explained that its required to use these after gym and extracurricular sports if you play one. I sorta involuntarily groaned and then Logan reassured me and said "its really not to bad just try not to think about the other people there" Which was honestly helpful advice but I was too busy being freaked out by the whole situation. 

Then Logan led to the door of the locker room and the door of the gym and explained to me how to get back and started running back to the red door that led to the square hallway when he stopped and yelled across the gym "Wait stop, if you want I can take you outside and show you the track and football field but once I get there you won't be able to get back in till after I finish practice you interested?" The whole thing made this sort of echoey noise that reverberated for a few seconds. I was about to say No and opened my mouth to do so. But then I thought for a minute and after the echoing ended I said "Sure why not I don't have anything else to do anyways." Which was pretty true I mean I brought Electronics and books to entertain me but I really didn't feel like doing anything with those at the moment, and might be interesting. Logan then said "Alright cool Follow me" and I did.

Logan first showed me the track and it was a mix of gravel and dirt with white lines over it consistent with most tracks. There was a few people running on it 3 girls and 2 guys. All of them were wearing sweatshirts. A guy ran past me, and he looked like he was sweating which mustve been considerably hard to pull off. Considering it was around 40 degrees out. Logan remarked how he was suprised people were running outside considering it was cold out. I said "I'm suprised you have football practice when its this cold out." Logan responds "Man you should've seen last year we had practice when it was -3 degrees" I was sorta shocked and said "thought schools couldn't do that" "They arn't but we had a substitute coach at the time and he was kind of a hardass and believed the school rules were for sensitive pussies as he put it" 

I got a shocked look on my face again and Logan laughed and said "afterwards we all were pretty numb and the next few days we all either had a cold, the flu, or a bad cough. It was pretty bad but when we look back on it its hilarious" "is he still a teacher?" I asked. "No idea probably" Then I chuckle a bit. Logan remarks "what's so funny?" "Oh nothing I'm just picturing him lecturing people about how the school rules are for sensitive pussies in this drill sargent voice" I said then I paused and pictured it in my head and started laughing then I started laughing some more. Then Logan started laughing and then the whole way to the football field was me and logan laughing. After awhile I think we stopped laughing at my imagery and more just cause we couldn't stop. Then we got near the bleachers and finally stopped Logan showed me where to get up on the bleachers and then a loud older voice said "Thornhill" and he left in the direction of it.

The Bleachers were completely empty besides the ocasional Wrapper and napkin there was also a pencil on the aisle I was on but other than Garbage and writing utencils it was empty. I sat in the third aisle and saw Logan who I remembered was number 12 Talk to the Coach who had brown blondish hair that was considerably long past the neck. He looked around 40 but it was hard to tell with how far away he was. His look didn't match his voice that's for sure. Then he saw the coach point at a building near the field and Logan ran to it. After this I looked around and found diaz who was Number 4. A few minutes later Logan came out wearing padding and a Helmet like everyone else. Then the coach whistled and practice begun.

 

The practice was interesting certainly more entertaining than I expected myself to be during it. I mean I was watching every second screaming to the top of my lungs like some sports fans I know. But I mean I wasn't bored during it. Overall id say it was average level entertainment. Anyways after the practice is over and Logan and Diaz and whoever the hell else retreats to mysterious building near the football field which is most likely just a changing room for the players. I get extrememly bored and start staring at the sky which is somewhat gray. I'm staring at it for about 10 minutes, but it feels like a hour when suddenly I hear a giant metallic noise then the metal bleacher starts to vibrate beneath my head. I get freaked out for a second and sorta make a "Ah" sound then I hear a bunch of guys lauging behind me. 

Then I get up and and turn around and notice Logan and 5 other football players. Then I accidentially say the first thing I was thought "Fuck you" then they laugh again then they stop. I don't really know what to say so I say nothing. Then they all talk to eachother and I go back to staring at the sky when suddenly I hear someone talk to me. "So who are you?" The guy says. "Adam I'm new." I say "What are you Adam?" The guy says. I respond a bit confused "What do you mean what am I I mean I'm a male Human?... What are you?" I finally sit up and look at the guy he has blond short hair he was cucasian and had green eyes His jersey had a number 7 and the name Smith was on it. I ask it again "Well what are you?" The guy looks freaked out for a second. Then he just said "Sorry I meant to say where are you like what room?" He said "but as for who I am my names Brendan." 

"Oh sorry for freaking out I thought you were insulting me or something" I sais in a apologetic tone. "I'm in room C16 I'm pretty sure" I added. "You're rooming with Thornhill congratulations." Brendan said in a excited tone. "Um thanks I sorta barely know the guy but he seems pretty cool" I said. "Just give it time you'll love him he's a great guy" he said. "Well thanks I'll try to get to know him" I said "yea" He said then Brendan walked back to the other team members talked for a minute and got off the bleachers. Eventually everyone besides me, and Logan had left. Then I walked by Logan and asked if he wanted to leave and then we headed back torwards the school. Then we got to the door and went through and I followed Logan through hallways and doors back to out room. 

Then I layed on my bed and felt something beneath my back. Got off the bed and took off the blanket a bit and noticed something. It was a weird necklace it consisted of a large Upside down triangle and two small narrow triangles on top of the Upside down one. Which looked a bit like horns. The necklace was engraved with lines where the triangles meet as well as 2 spirals where the eyes would have been. It also had diagnol straight lines on the two smaller triangles to represent the lines on some goats horns. I suppose, overall the necklace had a ominous yet simple look it was tied with a blue string. He wasn't sure who it belonged to but he was tired and didn't feel like going out of the room so he figured he'd keep it for now. He decided to go in the rooms bathroom to check out how the necklace looked on him. He went in and tried it on it looked ok didn't really make him look more stylish or attractive or anything but. He liked the look of the necklace. Then as he was slowly pulling it of he accidentally dropped it and it went under his shirts neck and as soon as it touched his skin he felt a static shock then his head felt odd for a second. But after a minute he was fine. And just chalked it up to first day stress.

 

If only it would've been so simple


	3. A Sudden Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Adams first day of school and he has many strange interaction, and something major is revealed.

Well the rest of the night went by pretty quick we got to the room around 7. Besides Logan asking me "Hey can you grab that laptop bag and that pencil and notebook for me?" And then the remainder of the night was just him typing on his laptop. I thought about the day about arriving here a few hours ago. I started to think about the day the people the school. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.  
************************************************************************  
I woke up at 3 am cause I felt a chill on me and I realized the window was wide open. I would've gone to close it but I was too tired so I just fell back asleep. Then I was woken up by Logan kicking my bed and then him saying "Yo dude get up class starts in 10 minutes". Took me about two minutes to get out of bed finally I did. I went to open the drawer with my clothes and as soon as I did I instantly remembered the events that happened right after I got here. The sweat and weed scented drawer. I was instantly greeted with that smell again and For a second I considered grabbing one of my clothes from the closet but all I had in there were Button up shirts and suit. So I decided to just wear one of the shirts in the drawer. I smelled it and it sadly already smelled like everything else in the drawer. But I put it on and dealed. 

Apparently me and Logan had the same first Class. English Lit I walked in and there was a array of people then he noticed someone familiar. Michael the stoner kid in Logans room yesterday. Logan sits down in the 2nd row 2 rows in front of michael who's in the last row. Everyones seated and I'm sorta just left standing cause I have no idea where to sit. Just then the treacher comes in the room. He has short black hair and he's wearing a light blue button up shirt, and dress pants I think . He gets in front of the chalk board and then stares right at me. Then says "Are you the new student?" In a obnoxiously loud voice. I say "yea" Then he says "Pick a seat..." I quickly sit down in a seat next to a empty seat. Then the Teacher said "ok I'm gonna quickly introduce myself. You can call me Mr. Vertanen" he then writes his name on the chalk board.

"Moving on to todays lesson, in the book to kill a mocking bird..." after that. I sorta tuned out a bit I did actually read the book once beforen but I pretty much forgot it. So I had no idea what they were really talking about though, I noticed Michael wasn't listening along with numerous others Logan looked like he was listening he also looked incredibly bored. The whole time I mostly just daydremed about random things. After that great thing was over Mr.Vertanen Called me and told me to choose a book to read and write a report on. Then I left. Overall the guy seemed a bit dickish. 

After all that I had Algebra nothing too noteworthy happened there. Just the same introduction over again with a different teacher. Some people said Hey and welcomed me but other than that it was just the typical Algebra class. After math was General Art which I was looking forward to I went to seat down at the closest open seat then "I'm not having one of you sit by me" A female voice said. "Get out sit somewhere else." I was pretty confused what she was referring to but I was getting up. Then I heard footsteps and turned around and saw a familiar face. It was the football coach then the chick next to me started having a meltdown "I'm not having one of you teach me, and another one sit next to me" She said. Everyone was looking at her but then they looked away like this happened all the time. "Also get away from me already" and I started to leave when she started saying "Hurry up go away" and the I got up with my stuff as quickly as I could and under my breath I said "bitch". 

But I guess she heard that cause then she yelled "Fucking cursed dickless dog" across the room. Then the Coach touched her shoulder and she freaked out and turned around and yelled "How dare you touch me you can't do that you mutt" then the coach just looks at her and yells "Lori go in the Hallway". She gets a scared look on her face and then goes out the door. The Coach follows behind her and they begin having a incoherent yet loud conversation.

"Well then..." A guy at another table says. Some people briefly laugh,well I have time I decide to ask the girl across from me what that was about. She explained "She does that a lot". "Why though?" I ask. The girl Pauses for a second then says "No ones really figured it out at first I thought it was the football players but she yells at pretty much random guys sometimes. I think the majority of people just think she's crazy now." 

Hmm weird, but probably true. "Never seen you around school you new?" The girl asks. "Yea I just came here yesterday." I said. "Name?" She asks.  
"Adam" I say. "What about you?" I add. "I'm Sarah" She said. I decided to try starting a conversation "So you been going here a few years or this your first time?". Sarah pauses and opens her mouth to answer but then the door opens and Lori the crazy girl sits back in her seat and the coach stood up in the center of the room between the 2 tables.

"Hello Class, I will be the art teacher in this Periods class due to Ms.Jay changing up her hours. If anyone would rather have her you can talk to the office and get art class a different hour. Though it will take a week or 2 for you to officially have a different hour class." He said looking at Lori who looked rather annoyed and upset. Which made me somewhat happy after all that craziness a few minutes ago. Then he continued "Well most of you probably know who I am." He paused and looked at me. "But atleast one of you probably doesnt, so for all of you who don't know me or forgot me. (Which he said in a joking way) You can call me Mr. Auber"

Looking at the football Coach/my new art teacher Mr. Auber I guess. He looked younger than I originally thought he was yesterday. He still had the long blondish brown hair past his neck, and his eyes were somehow ice and royal blue all at the same time. He ws wearing a casual black short sleeve and some blue jeans he had a bage Art apron on him aswell. After he introduced himself, he wrote his name on a small white board on a metal Stand. Then he looked at me "Well would you like to introduce yourself or should I?" Mr. Auber said. Then I stood "oh well Hi my name is Adam I'm a new student that just got here" I said. Then everyone said hi in a sorta creepy AA meeting kind of way. After that Mr. Auber explained that we would start making miniture animal sculptures, then he went on to explaining the various groups throughout history that were Known for making Animal sculptures and explained we can make the sculptures in the style one of these groups would have. 

He skims pretty fast through the Mayans, Olmecs and various african tribes. He spends a bit more time going over varying Pagan cultures Sculptures and beliefs associated with them. But he still goes through it pretty fast. But then he gets to Native american culture specificially midwestwern. He spends quite a bit of time showing us varying images and sculptures from that culture. Then he starts talking about spirit animals, and how people are animals and primal if you think about it. Overall I found the metaphor interesting and thought provoking but I found it odd he went on a 15 minute tangent about it in art class. 

After the humans are just primal animals speech. We only had a few minutes left a class. Mr. Auber quickly explained we had a choice between making the sculpture out of Clay, Wood, or Metal. But you would've had to have taken wood Carving or metal works at least once to do so. I didn't so I chose clay. 

After art was over I went to was Social science. We learn what Historians assume life was life around the bronze age. I was always a fan of history so it interested me. Though a little bit less than usual considering. I just got a history lesson in art. After social science was over it was lunch time. When I got to the cafeteria it was still pretty empty besides for a few people. I get lunch which was Pizza milk and chips bit of a odd combination in my opinion. I sit down at a circular table and start eating the Pizza which is suprisingly good for a school lunch pizza. Then someone else sits at the table I look and see that its Logan. "Sup" I say. "Not much hows your first day been?" Logan asked. "Its been Ok been a bit confused since I havnt learned the same stuff as everyone else" I say "oh yea your Coach is my art teacher" I added. "He was my art teacher as well" Logan said. I didn't know what to say then I remembered the events that happened right before art class. "Oh yea almost forgot to mention, right before art class this girl freaked out at me, saying she didn't want someone like me next to her." 

 

Logan got a nervous look on his face for a second"Lori?" He asked. "Yea how did you know." I said. "Hey is that shirt from the drawer that smelled like weed?" Logan asked. "Yea it is" I responded. "She probably thought you were a stoner she doesn't like stoners." he said. Which did make sense. But it didn't explain why she yelled at the teacher with the same "not with one of you" phrase. I didn't overthink it though, then I smelled my shirt and noticed it didn't really smell like weed at all, in fact I didn't smell the weed smell all day just the sweat. Then I ooked around saw no one was at the table so I inquired "Why do you have a drawer full of dirty clothes?" Logan paused for a second then answered. "Oh dude sorry about that just been busy and forgot to wash them, and I didn't want to leave them around the room." Well that made sense I thought really should invest in a laundry basket though. The topic of dirty clothes made both of us lose are appetite . Though Logan pretty much devoured the entire meal before that anyways. I on the other hand only had a few bites. 

Some of Logans football friends eventually joined him at the table and then I was pretty bored just listening to them talking about random things. Briefly 3 of the guys at the table got into a heated debate about religion or something and asked me for my opinion and I said "I really don't know". Then they immediately went back to arguing so that was exciting. Eventually Lunch ended and I headed to my next class Chemistry.

On the way to Chemistry, I was thinking about possibly asking the school for another roommate. Not cause I didn't like Logan he was a ok guy. Just despite him being a ok guy and so far being pretty nice to me. We don't really have any similar interests or hobbies besides Breathing and apparently our fondness of Timber wolves. Not to mention the drawer of dirt and sweat filled clothes. Though I didn't want to hurt his record or feelings by complaining about him to get a different roommate either. Cause even though I've only known the guy for a day he did seem like a decent guy.  
************************************************************************  
I looked to my right and realized I passed the room, then I backed up a few rooms and found the chemistry class and went in. The bell rang a minute ago so I was late. The teacher was already there "Hello I'm Mr. Agrab" said the Teacher in a odd accent. He puts out his hand I shake it, "sorry I'm late." I said. "Its fine you're new, just don't come in late again." Mr. Agrav said in the same odd accent that was like a combination of british and midwestern. "Sit there" he said pointing at a table next to a girl in a white sweat jacket with blonde hair in a pony tail. I did then the girl noticed and asked "what about me?". "He will be your lab partner." The teacher said. "But I didn't want a lab partner." She said insistently. "Well sadly we can not always get what we want." He replied in a stern tone the british part really showing. 

The rest of chemistry mostly consisted of me being confused since I guess I got here when they were in the middle of a 2 week experiement the whole time My new partner who's name was Anna I guess didn't really let me do anything cause "I can do this all on my own" as she put it. But eventually she did allow me to do something. Go to the sink to mesure water. When I got back with the water I set it down on the table and she instantly went to grab it and accidentally touched my wrist for a second then we quickly pulled away. Don't know how but just from her touching me for half a second I started to shiver. Her hand was so cold. It freaked me out so much That when I pulled away I didn't even realize I accidentally knocked down the beaker.

After that I had to clean it up along with Anna. The whole time she was glaring at me with a look that screamed "I'm gonna kill you". Then class ended just as we finished. Next was gym, who was not suprisingly taught by Mr. Auber aswell. No introductions this time. Just yelled "run 6 laps around the Gym" everyone quickly followed suit. At first I just was sorta fast walking but then Mr. Auber yelled at me "I said run not walk" then I started running but after about 1 lap. My throat started burning and could barely breath so I walked again. Of course The teacher yelled at me again so then I had to run again.   
Overall by the end of it I felt like I was going to vommit. But I was glad it was over. It also was nice to not finish last in a running related excercise for once. Though I think that was more due to the fact that the 4 people behind me were talking and less to do with them not being as fast as me. After everyone finished running, we played indoor kickball. Which I enjoyed nothing too interesting happened besides a few people asking Who I am again. Which I'm getting a bit sick of honestly. Mr.Auber didn't go on some long speech about are inner animal like he did in art. Which was suprising since according to some other people he does speeches like that in gym sometimes as well. Anyways we finished kick ball then went back into the locker room. 

After changing out of my sweaty gym clothes taking a uncomfortable locker room shower, and putting on my regular clothes (which didn't really change much considering they smelled like sweat still). A few minutes latrer the bell rung and we were dismissed by Mr. Auber. Then I headed to Spanish 3, which was a pretty typival spanish class. That I could follow pretty well since they wern't too far ahead of my current knowledge. So that was a nice change as opposed to me in most of my other classes today where I was sorta clueless as to what was happening. No one even talked to me in spanish which was a bit boring but also kind of nice since I was getting sick of the constant remarks and questions."Oh are you new?" "What's up?" "Who are you havnt seen you around?" . After spanish ended his classes were done and he headed back to his room.

When he got to his room it was around 3, Logan wasn't there. I was bored so first I decided to think of what I'll do for art and read for reading. Eventually I decided on either a Fox or wolf sculpture for art in a native american style (Guess the whole spirit animal speech spoke to me). Still didn't decide what to do for reading then I realized I could just pick a book I already read and just reread a bit of it. So I decided to do that still didn't decide which already read book I would say though. After that I did my Spanish and math homework.

After I finished that I decided to look around the room a bit, I saw the drawer then remembered oh yea I need to move my clothes out of the drawer with the dirty clothes in it. And I did that and went to open another drawer and it looked like it had Logans clean clothes in it. It still had a odd smell to it though not sweat but just a odd smell. Then I opened one of the bottom drawers and was glad cause I finally found a empty one. Quickly I grabbed my clothes out of the horrible smelling drawer and somehow my clothes smelled even worse than this morning. I finally put them in the clean empty drawer and said to myself "I'm getting a huge can of air freshener as soon as I can". Then I looked around the room a bit and noticed on the desk was that weird Goat necklace thing I founf the other day. It sort of creeped me out but it sorta had a appeal to me so I put it back around my neck. I got a bit of a headache again for a second but I didn't take it off I just layed down and relaxed in the room a bit listening to music. Eventually about 5:40 Logan got back I asked "Where were you?". Logan smiled for a second then said "I was just hanging out with a friend." Then he looked on the floor. I guess I dropped my tablet cause he handed it to me. I said "Thanks" and he turned around and said "Anytime dude" then patted my shoulder, and I noticed something even though he patted me on the shoulder. Then I noticed his hand was warm like not the kind of warm it'd be in winter it felt like summer even though I was wearing a shirt it still felt unnaturally warm. I thought how it was kind of odd especially considering its late fall and nearly freezing. but I figured it might just be cause hes active or something to do with his genectic and put the subject in the back of my mind.

After that it was pretty much a repeat of Last night. Logan did stuff on his laptop I changed and did stuff on my tablet eventually I fell asleep   
************************************************************************  
I had a strange dream. First a mans voice said "Less than 4 weeks till the ritual then our work will be done." There was a flash of cement floor with blood splatter. Then a flash of a wolf being shot and picked up by someone, a flash of a book burning. Then a flash of a group of people with red hoods standing in a dark room. Words in a language I didn't recognize being spoken. A guy with light brown hair being stabbed, a image of the nightsky, a shadow coming from the ground. A bowl filled with blood a wolf howling a hissing noise of some kind then I woke up.   
************************************************************************  
I noticed a chill on me like last night, after that weird nightmare I had I wasn't in the mood for sleep. I got up went to the window to close it and noticed 2 things. One, the window had no screen on it, and Two Logan wasn't in bed. Then I don't know why but suddenly I got this urge to go outside and search for him. I went out the window, I noticed some grass was bent a bit I followed it which was also odd considering I knew nothing about tracking.   
I ended up at the start of a wood and heard screaming. I followed the screaming and then I saw it. Logan was on his arms and legs screaming, then I heard some screaming to the right of me and saw a girl on all fours screaming as well. I heard more screams after. Then I looked back at Logan and noticed it looked like his bones were almost coming of his skin. Then he suddenly got hairier then his face started to contort and his eyes started to change, until he turned into a gray wolf. I looked to the right and in the place of the girl was a burgandy colored wolf. I stood there shocked for a minute. The 2 wolfs run farther into the woods. After my shock begins to die down I run back to the window get in and lay against the wall with a single thought in my head.

werewolves are real and my roommate is one...


End file.
